The Wiki Constitution (2019 Revision)
The Wiki Constitution, previously known as the Microsoft Sam and His Fellow Text-to-Speech Wiki Basic Law, is a set of laws that defines for the ethics and norms of administrators, users, contributors, supporters and watchers. This document has been revised and re-written as of 1/28/19. Preamble In light of the Text To Speech Community Civil War between 2016-2018, as well as many other conflicts between users, it has been decided that the Text to Speech Community constitution will be revised and rewritten for 2019 to better suit the needs of the community, as well as re-establish a governmental system within the ranks of the TTSC and a chain of command. This constitution will be upheld at all times within the confines of Microsoft Sam and his fellow Text-to-speech voices wiki, as well as the TTSC Discord Server and any other platforms the TTSC shall use or represent themselves on. Article I. Bureaucrats and Inner Circle Section I. Administrative Powers are granted in both the Discord and Wiki to 1 Bureaucrat, 1 Lead Administrator and a Maximum of (6) Inner Circle members. Section II. The Bureaucrat maintains absolute control of the TTS Wiki and maintains authority over the Discord Server as well as other platforms the community shall use or represent themselves on. The Bureaucrat also has the final say in all decisions for the community. The Bureaucrat holds power over the community for life, If it is discovered that the Bureaucrat is unable to perform his duties, or is responsible for actions that are harming the community, he must resign or risk permanent ban from the wiki or discord server. The Bureaucrat may also change the constitution and its sections at will if the Bureaucrat desires it and has the authority to override all decisions made by Inner Circle members as well as veto any decisions made by Inner Circle. Section III. 7 Inner Circle Members maintain full control over the Wiki and Discord Server, and other platforms the community shall use or represent themselves on. Inner Circle Members are allowed to submit a nominee to Bureaucrat for new member of Inner Circle. Inner Circle may not grant administrative powers to anyone on the Wiki or Discord Server without Bureaucrat approval. Inner Circle are expected to enforce rules on both the Discord Server and Wiki as well as any other platforms the community will use or represent themselves on, and may ban or kick anyone from both under the following circumstances: # The Bureaucrat is absent from both Discord and Wiki as well as other platforms. # The Offending User is disrupting or breaking rules on the Discord and Wiki as well as other platforms. Section IV. The Lead Administrator shall act as the 2nd in command to The Bureaucrat and will maintain absolute control of the Discord and hold authority over the Wiki. The Lead Administrator will ensure all community functions are carried out, as well as taking direct instructions from The Bureaucrat. Lead Admin has the authority to override Inner Circle decisions, and may present ideas directly to the Bureaucrat. Lead Administrator shall have the same powers as Inner Circle. If Lead Administrator is unable to perform their duties, or is performing actions that are harming the community, they must resign immediately or risk permanent ban from the wiki or discord server. Section V. The Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle are subject to all rules and regulations put in place by this document with no exception. Article II. Rules, Regulations, and Punishments Section I. Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle shall not use the power given to them for personal reasons of any type. Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle shall not use their powers to advance others or themselves in ranking, in other words, don’t favorite people. Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle are expected to enforce and enact punishments listed in this document for the Wiki if violation is found, no exceptions are to be made, and there will be no warnings given unless specified in this document. Lead Administrators or Inner Circle Members found to be in abuse of their powers shall have their privileges immediately revoked with no chance to regain them. Depending on level of abuse, bans could be handed out accordingly to offending members. Section II. # Articles created on the Wiki are to be written in clear, fluent english. Articles that fail to meet this basic regulation will be subject to immediate deletion by Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle. # Revealing of personal information without permission from said person is prohibited. (Such as revealing of name or age). Users caught in violation of this rule will receive an immediate one month ban, doxxing such as posting of phone numbers, photos, street addresses, or anything of said nature will result in a permanent ban without exception. # Disrespect of any user on both the Wiki or Discord is prohibited. Any user caught posting insulting, hurtful or malicious comments on the discord or wiki will receive a kick from the discord and a block from the wiki for 3 days, repeat offenses will result in a ban from the discord and block time increased to two weeks, third offense will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. # The use of racial slurs, discrimination or prejudice remarks is not tolerated in this community by any means. Users found in violation will receive a verbal warning, then permanent ban from the wiki and discord server if found in violation again. # Spamming the wiki chat, discord chats, or forums with incomprehensible text or gibberish is prohibited. Those caught in violation of this rule shall be muted, and chat banned if offenses continue. # Error requesting outside of designated channels on discord server or on the wiki is prohibited, and those who are caught doing so shall receive a verbal warning on first offense, and a chat mute on second offense. # Plagiarism is prohibited by all means, those caught in violation of this rule will receive a 1 year ban on the wiki and a ban from the discord server. # Ban Evasion on the Wiki and Discord server, aka the act of creating another account is prohibited. Users caught in violation of the rule will have their main account ban increased, and the alternate account permanently banned. Users caught in the second offense will be permanently banned on all accounts on wiki and discord server. # Violating Wikia's Terms of Service will result in a minimum one month ban, with the maximum penalty of a permanent ban. This Also applies to Discord’s ToS, as well as any other platforms ToS the TTSC represents themselves upon. # If a flame war breaks out between two or more users on the Wiki, the administrators and the bureaucrat shall immediately suppress the conflict by issuing 24-48 hour bans to all users involved and a kick from the Discord Server. Repeat offenses will result in a ban from the Wiki and Discord Server, bans will depend on severity and number of infractions. Article III. Selection of New Staff Members Section I. As Indicated in Article One, Section One. There may only be 1 Bureaucrat, 1 Lead Administrator and 6 Inner Circle Members at any time. For a user to be nominated for Inner circle, user or users must fill out an application on Discord Server, once done, they will enter the voting pool, Inner Circle, Lead Administrator or Bureaucrat will announce choices in discord in channel designated for doing so, users will vote, two highest will be selected in the final voting process, once final vote is completed, Inner Circle and Lead administrator shall submit voting results to Bureaucrat for final review. Bureaucrat shall have the authority to veto or approve nomination to Inner Circle. Article IV. Amendments Section I. The Bureaucrat, Lead Administrator and Inner Circle members reserve the right to amend the constitution at any time and whenever necessary. The following amendments shall be listed below in the document when any are made. Amendment’s must be proposed and voted on by Inner Circle and Lead Administrator then brought to Bureaucrat for review. Conclusion With the enactment of this Constitution, it is hoped that future conflicts on the Wiki and Discord can be settled and we can establish a lasting peace. This document is finalized, and will usher the TTSC into a new age, as well as hopefully prevent conflicts from happening again. SIGNATURES * MrEASlol * AaronT * Nkrs200 * Nick Wright * Thunderbirds101 * Lock * Frost * Pieboy6000 Category:Law Category:Speakonia